


Holy

by Jared_Mortuary (orphan_account)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Inspired by Be More Chill, M/M, Other, Pining Michael Mell, Protective Michael, Trans Jeremy Heere, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jared_Mortuary
Summary: After what Eric did, Jeremy gets help with creating and executing a plan to stop him once and for all
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Holy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cross](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480636) by [Shadesabyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadesabyss/pseuds/Shadesabyss). 



> OKAY, I WAS BASICALLY AT THE END, I WENT TO LOOK AT OTHER TAB I HAD OPEN, I WENT BACK TO THIS ONE, AND BOOM! ALL MY WORK, GONE! So sorry if this is a bit sloppy, I'm just really upset.
> 
> I do not hate Jeresquip. It's just that the story this is a continuation of left on a bit of a sour note, and I'm a big softie that loves happyish endings, so I'm making this a bit of a Boyf Riends thing. I'll write an actual Jeresquip story soon enough, don't you worry.
> 
> Also, please read the original work of you want this to make any sense what so ever, Thanks.

It had been a month since that horrible event took place. A month since Jeremy had been violated and broken. A month since he had felt happy.

Eric, the head master, had called him into his office almost every day since then. Each time he lost a little bit more of his self respect. Each time he lost a little bit more of his will to live. The only thing that kept him going was the boy sitting across from him.

Michael Mell, his best and quite possibly only friend. Michael was there for him. The moment he found out Jeremy was switching schools,he had somehow convinced his mom's to let him switch too.

It was lunch time, and if lunch wasn't Jeremy's favorite period before, it sure was now. Lunch was the only time he could speak freely. It felt like he was back at Middleborough with how noisy and chaotic it was. Best of all, he was able to sit with Michael. 

Normally the classrooms were set up so that boys were on the left and girls were on the right. This forced Jeremy to sit away from his best friend almost all the time. Not to mention the massive blow it dealt to him each time he had to sit on the right. It was horrible.

That's what made much time so special. He was able to pretend that he wasn't here. That it was just Michael and him sitting at the losers table. That he wasn't wearing this blouse and skirt which were too small for him. That his legs and thighs weren't bruised. Honestly, he wanted to give up. At this point, Michael was the only thing keeping him from running away...or, so he thought. 

"Are you insane? My mother would be so upset if she found out I just left!" Jeremy protested, slamming his fists of either side of his plastic lunch tray. 

"Your 'mother' is the reason you're here in the first place! If she actually cared, she would have noticed your legs. Hell, she would have let you keep your binder!" Michael argued from across the table. He too had a lunch tray, as outside foods weren't allowed. Jeremy knew Michael was right.

A few months ago, in the middle of the summer, Jeremy's mom had gained custody over him. He and his dad didn't know why. She had left them to rot ten years ago. She set up a meeting with the headmaster of his new school. Jeremy was forced to wear a dress. The headmaster seemed so slick and professional, yet polite. Jeremy couldn't have been more wrong.

"How would we even do this? It's not like we have anywhere to go." Jeremy said, thinking of all the reasons he could as to not go. Unfortunately for him, Michael had an answer.

"There's this guy I've been talking to online. His username is ForestDefender, but he's actually Evan Hansen." He started to explain. The name sounded familiar but it took a moment for it to click.

"Wait, you mean that one kid who wrote all those fake letters between himself and a dead guy?" Jeremy asked, stunned. What the heck was Michael doing talking to him? Wasn't that like, very illegal?

"Yeah! Well, not exactly." Michael started. " apparently the guy he was writing letters about, Conner Murphy, faked his suicide. They're actually boyfriends and they're living just outside of Jersey! I explained our situation, and they said that they have some spare rooms and that they would be willing to let us use them!" 

Jeremy was shocked. "W-What about your mom's? Won't they be worried about you?" He asked. Was this actually possible? Could they actually run away?

Michael smiled widely. "They said they're totally fine with it as long as I face time them each night! Jeremy, we can stop reading bibles every five seconds and start playing video games again!" 

That got Jeremy to laugh, a rare sound as if late. God, Michael could listen to his laughter for hours on end. It was just so perfect. Light and bubbly, yet it almost always got interrupted by a snort or two before resuming. It was music to his ears.

Michael had known about his feelings for Jeremy for a long time. Ever since they were little kids he's always loved every little thing about Jeremy. His freckles, his constantly messy hair, his twinkley eyes. Everything. That's Why it hurt so much to see Jeremy so lifeless. Forced to wear that dumb skirt and use such a stupid name. It was like torture, for both him and Jeremy. He wanted nothing more than to end this torture. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a looming presence.

Headmaster Eric.

He placed his hand on Jeremy's shoulder, Jeremy's face going pale as all the happiness it once held vanished. He was eyeing parts of Jeremy that were practically forbidden to everyone but him. Jeremy gulped nervously.

"Juliet? Please come to my office for a moment." Her said, his other hand toying with Jeremy's hair. Michael started to protest, but Jeremy stood up before he could. They both walked out of sight, leaving Michael alone with nothing to do aside from imagine what horrible things were happening to Jeremy.

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Release. It was almost a pattern by now. Jeremy had to start buying birth control pills, and it made him sick. He rarely let out any sounds now. At least, any happy sounds. All that came from his throat were cries of agony and pain. He constantly felt Eric's hands on his body, even after he was gone. He could still feel the lingering presence of his voice, the harsh way he grabbed at Jeremy's chest, the feeling of the thick, unwanted fluid oozing out of his body. He was going to need to talk to Michael about adding a few more steps to their run away plan. He wasn't going to feel this ever again.

Jeremy looked at himself in the mirror. He had just taken a shower, so his hair was damp. He was wearing the boy's uniform he had ordered a little over a month ago. Underneath it was the binder that Michael had sneaked him a few weeks ago. Beside him was his back pack, full of clothes and other essentials he needed such as a toothbrush, some books, and two very important items. Today was the day.

He pulled on the backpack and snuck out through the window, already spotting Michael in his PT Cruiser. He used the big oak tree that was outside his house to help him get down. He landed less than gracefully on the ground, but that didn't matter. He rushed over to Michael, getting in the car.

"Do you have the stuff?" Michael asked nervously. Jeremy nodded, opening up his backpack and pulling out the two most essential ingredients for this plan. A bottle of soda and a container of drain cleaner. They were going to kill Eric.

"God, we're actually going to do this, aren't we?" He asked, running a shaky hand through his hair. Michael was definitely worried about this.

"It's the only way. Once I leave, he'll just find another. I tried telling the police but..." Jeremy trailed off. The officers loved Eric. There was no way they would let him get arrested and thrown in prison. This was the only option he had left. He was going to end this cycle of torment and abuse.

Michael looked at his shaking crush. Although he was terrified of killing someone, Jeremy was more important. "Let's poison this bitch." He growled, starting up the car. Jeremy uncapped the bottle of soda, Mountain Dew Red. Michael was willing to give it up from his precious collection as Jeremy's mom forbade him from buying anything. He drank some, not wanting to waste the luke warm sugary beverage, before opening the drain cleaner and pouring it in. 

They arrived at the school, Jeremy trembling even more than before. They were about to commit murder. Jeremy got out of the car, while Michael did the same. Michael's part in this plan was to wait outside Eric's office. They knew that he never closed his window. Michael was going to drop off the bottle of poisoned Mountain Dew on Eric's desk and make sure he drank it.

Jeremy walked into the building, looking at Michael one last time before fully entering. Almost imedeitly he was spotted by headmaster Eric. Eric let out a sigh before grabbing Jeremy's wrist firmly and pulling him into his office.

"What have I said about wearing a boy's uniform, Juliet?" He said, already unbuttoning the shirt. This wasn't the plan! Jeremy was thinking too far ahead. He forgot that he still needed to wear the female uniform. He looked around desperately as Eric pulled him into his lap. He could already feel Eric's bulge against his crotch. "Fuck you!" He said, quickly grabbing the bottle and opening it. He shoved the bottle into Eric's mouth before he could respond, squeezing it to make sure the liquid poured down his throat. 

Eric was already gagging but Jeremy took it a bit further. He grabbed a roll of duct tape that was sitting on the desk and taped Eric's mouth shut. 

Eric was spasming, choking on his own blood and bile at the drain cleaner ate away at his insides. Blood was running out of his nose as Jeremy pulled himself out of the former headmaster's grasp. He was breathing heavily, his body shaking as he looked at the body of Eric. In a final move of resistance he took a sticky note off of the desk, wrote "Fuck the Catholic Church" on it, and stapled it into Eric's chest. He quickly crawled out the window and into Michael, who had haphazardly positioned himself to catch Jeremy. 

"Come on!" He said, tugging on Jeremy's arm as he ran to the PT Cruiser. They hopped in, started it up, and drove off. 

"Next stop, somewhere far away from this shit hole!" Michael cheered. Jeremy raised his hands to the sky, proudly showing off his middle finders. "Screw you, Eric!" He said happily as Michael turned up the music.


End file.
